Pot and Porn
by Baseball and Hockey -AlXMatt
Summary: Matt (2p canada) lets Al (2p america) try some pot to calm him down. It leads to some happy sexy fun time or as everyone wants to call it, porn. RATED M FOR YAOI!


**THIS IS PURE LEMON! IF YOU DONT LIKE GUY ON GUY THEN GO AWAY! RATED M FOR A REASON! Yep so I'm just playin around with lemons and crap now. Good luck reading this shitty lemon.**

* * *

Matt sat on the couch lazily reading his book as his brother, Al, sat screaming at the TV for his favorite baseball team to win.

"God damn it! They fucking lost! I had thirty bucks riding on this damn team against Andiamo!" The tan man roared out angrily pulling at his dark hair. Matt just sat there and grunted with a shrug when he turned over the page he was on. "Are you fucking listening to me at all?!" Al snapped out pouting while glaring the large Canadian down. Matt didn't even glance over his reading glasses at him as he kept reading quietly.

"Matt, Matt, Matt, Matt," Al started to whine annoyingly as he rolled all over his brother. "Maaaaaaatttttt don't ignore meeeeee!" Matt looked over the edge of his glasses, a little irritated that this happened so much.

"What do you want Al? If you can't tell I'm to busy to be fucking around with you…" Matt snapped out irritably.

"Stop ignoring me…" Al pouted angrily.  
"I think you need to shut the hell up and stop worrying so much over fucking thirty dollars…"

"Says the stoned pot head…"

"Hey it works doesn't it? You don't know because you have never really tried to relax." Matt slugged Al hard in the shoulder making the American whine and rub the sure to be bruise.

"Psh…Why would I ever want to do that shit…for one it would make me hack and cough as soon as I try it, second what would be the point?"

"Oh, so Miss Vegan is a pussy to. What a surprise." Matt pulled out a bag of pot from under the couch cushions. "Don't be such a wimp. You can shotgun for your first time and it won't be as hard to stand. The point is to make you chill the fuck out and stop throwing a fit." He started rolling a joint quietly as Al watched with an unsure, but pissed off look at being insulted.

Matt lit the joint quietly and slowly took a long drag on it. He had a lazy grin as he grabbed hold of Al's jaw and slowly blew into his mouth as Al inhaled. He coughed once and blew out whatever smoke he inhaled through his nose. Matt grinned at him

"See? It isn't that bad." Al nodded softly and smiled. Matt did it again but this time actually locked lips as he blew into his mouth and out his own nose. Al giggled softly and went half lidded when their lips were together. Soon enough the joint was gone and Al was high as a kite and Matt wasn't even affected by it yet.

"You know...for a winter guy you sure can be hot sometimes." Al purred deeply walking his fingers up Matt's chest. Matt didn't look surprised by the action and if anything he sort of expected this.

Al had always been the type to get drunk off his ass, high, or just not be in his right mind and would always start some shit then forget it conveniently the next day. Most times Al would get drunk and be all over Matt since he was the only one willing to actually go do anything with him and be around him while he was under the influence of those things. Usually he would get a nice blow job or hand job and it would all be fine and dandy, but Al never remembered what had happened in the morning and Matt never bothered to tell him.

Al smirked slowly undoing the first few buttons of Matt's shirt and leaned softly licking up the middle of his chest. Matt smirked slowly as he simply ripped the cheap shirt the rest of the way off, leaving himself in bandages and pants. That was taken to full advantage as fingers dragged up and down the well toned flesh on his stomach and abs. Al leaned down with a purr and undid the zipper with his teeth making a point to drag his tongue piercing over every little zipper tooth. The boxers holding Matt in were strained to the breaking point causing Al to chuckle slowly as he leaned and pulled those down with his teeth also.

His cock sprang free and twitched slightly at the temperature change with the cold air hitting it. Al leaned forward and slowly teased by blowing warm air gently over the tip with a seductive purr. He leaned forward and closed his eyes as he ran the piercing playfully around then into the sensitive slit. Flicking it in an out gently a few times made sure that Matt was fully erect and throbbing against Al's soft lips. Matt set his hand on the back of Al's head panting and moaning as he gripped his hair forcing him to get his mouth around his thick head and suck. He was guided gently at first, up and down by Matt, as he slowly licked up the vein on the underside and around the tip then back down. He used both hands, one to pump what he couldn't get with his mouth, and the other was used to fondle Matt's balls.

"Take it all fucking whore…" Matt whispered huskily in Al's ear causing the smaller man to shiver and hum around him. Matt quickly thrusted up with the new vibrations and forced Al to deep throat him. He forced down the gag reflex and swallowed softly around him while flicking his tongue and sucking harder. He pulled off Matt with a pop and licked his lips as he laid back and slid his shirt off quickly.

Matt wasted no time in going down on him and abusing his skin with bites, kisses and, licks causing Al to moan out loudly and arch more to him. His nipple was abused as Matt sucked on it while rolling it in his teeth gently until he managed to make it bruised and sore while he pinched and rubbed the other one with his thumb.

"M-Matt…" Al whispered shakily and ground up into him to show what he really wanted. Matt only smirked at his attempt in asking.

"What Al? What do you want?"

"P-Please…I need you in me…" Matt ran a finger up Al's neck.

"How bad do you need it?" He whispered with a deep husky tone.

"Matt please fuck me…I need it bad…please fuck me like I'm your little slut…oh god, please Matt!" Al was grinding against him trying to get as much friction as he could as he begged.

Al's pants were gone within seconds as Matt yanked them off with a few swift movements. Al spread his legs quickly after he slid out of his boxers.

"Do you want me to prepare you first or do you just want me in..." He grunted out impatiently.

"Just fuck me Matt…I think I was stretched enough this morning since I used Oliver's dildo to fuck myself…"

"Ew, I forgot he had those since he and Francis fuck so much…"

"They can be useful~" Al purred deeply as he rolled over giving Matt a nice view of his ass. His hips were quickly grabbed and he was pulled back as Matt positioned to his entrance. He used his own precum as lube and slowly pushed his tip in with a deep moan. Al let out a strangled gasp then low groan as he was stretched by Matt's length pushing into him. Everything seemed to hold still as Matt went still letting him adjust before he gave a experimental thrust causing Al to arch and gasp as he felt the large intrusion rub over his prostate slightly.

Matt started thrusting softly with a slow and gentle pace just to make sure the man below him was really ready to start taking him. Al groaned deeply and gripped and released the covers and sheets in time with each agonizingly slow thrust.

"Matt, stop teasing! Just please! I need you to go faster!" Al whined loudly and Matt pulled all the way out to his very tip then slammed back in full force right into his prostate making him scream out as stars danced across his vision.  
"Want me to go faster? Fine~ hold onto something~" He sped up and used one arm to hold Al's waist as he used the other to grab hold of the headboard to make him go just a bit harder.

Sweat gleamed off both of them in the low lighting of the room and loud grunts, moans, and begs often echoed and were answered by the sound of skin slapping against skin as their hips smashed together time after time. Matt was pounding into Al with all his might, pulling out to his tip and slamming back in going to his balls with every thrust. Al's arms had collapsed under him so he had his ass sticking into the air, giving Matt an even better angle to pound into him.  
"I-I'm going to c-cum! M-Matt oh god please!" Al moaned loudly and bucked back harder onto him.

"J-Just a little longer Al…Let's cum together…" He leaned and softly grabbed Al's hand and Al scram as Matt hit the perfect spot one last time. White shot across the sheets staining them as he constricted around Matt's cock sending the Canadian finally over the edge and spilling out into Al's tight ass. Both screamed out each other's name as Matt thrusted a few more weak times in the after glow. He pulled out and flopped down onto Al causing him to grunt slightly and smile. He rolled off him quietly and laid an arm over him grinning.

"So, what did you think about your first time trying pot?"

"I enjoyed the porn better~" Al purred deeply and nuzzled up to Matt. He snorted and laughed as he leaned down and started sucking a dark mark right in the crook of Al's neck.  
"So did I, bro, so did I." Matt kissed Al's forehead as they curled up together and dozed off.

"Think we should take away Matt's pot deary?" Oliver said to Francis as they watched the pair sleep on the baby monitor they had set up in Matt's room.

"I don't care…" Francis stated monotone

"Do you think that we should buy them condoms?"

"I don't care…"

"Do you think you shouldn't have sex for the next week?" Oliver said smiling. Francis was suddenly alert.

"I should have sex!" Oliver just giggled and sighed.

* * *

**Well sorry people. Im no good at writing...this is the first lemon I've posted and its sorta a test run before i post up a lemon chapter for my other fanfictions on my other account. If ya dont like then go read somethin else.  
-Matt**


End file.
